1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for securely attaching a paint bucket and other accessories to a hollow rung extension ladder so that the contents are conveniently available to a user and so that the paint bucket can be easily removed and relocated without limiting the user's activities. The primary use of the invention is to hold a can of paint and painting accessories on a ladder while the ladder is being used by a painter, but the device may also be used as a holder for tools or other items.
2. Description of Related Art
Many prior patents related to extension ladders have attempted to address the issue of attaching a paint can or accessories to the ladder. However, most devices in prior patents were bulky and/or difficult to set up and use. Several examples of patents disclosing holders for hollow-rung ladders are cited below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,733 to Lunden, Jr. discloses a rigid tube with a suspended shelf on one of its ends. When the opposite end of the tube is inserted into the hollow rung of a ladder, the rigid tube is thereby supported, which in turn supports the suspended shelf on which a paint can is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,446 to Brown describes a “ladder caddy” which again uses a rigid tubing member to be inserted into a hollow ladder rung. Brown discloses a snap-lock holding band. The paint can is placed within the band, which is then snapped closed, tightening around the can. The band itself is attached to the rigid tube through various wooden parts, such that the band and paint can held therein hang below the rigid tube which has been inserted into the hollow ladder rung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,060 to Korda discloses a rod which is long enough to extend completely through a hollow ladder rung. One end of the rod is threaded, thereby allowing a paint can holder to be secured by a wing nut to the rod. The opposing end of the rod has a pivoting latch plate which by gravity drops down to a vertical position once the rod has been inserted completely through the hollow ladder rung, thus securing the rod in place in the rung. The paint can holder portion is a U-shaped frame with a cylindrical top piece conforming to the diameter of the paint can and is secured to the end of the rod. The paint can rests on the U-shaped frame and is held in place by the cylindrical top piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,632 to Weaver discloses a utility can holder for use with hollow rung ladders; The paint can or bucket rests on the upper surface of an annular support member. This support member is rigidly attached to a rung insert member that extends completely through the hollow ladder rung from one side to the other. Flexible tabs are compressed prior to insertion of this member into the rung which open on the other side of the ladder to prevent inadvertent extraction from the rung. The annular support member is rotatable within the rung to allow leveling of the paint bucket. This rotatability may cause instability as the user extracts paint from the bucket. The positioning and attachment of the paint bucket on the ladder is a two-step procedure. The rung insert member must be secured within the selected hollow ladder rung prior to inserting the paint bucket into the container recess. The insertion of the rung insert member into the hollow rung is a “two-hand operation”, involving holding the holder with one hand and depressing the flexible tabs with the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,742 to Tade describes a paint can or bucket hanging by its handle from a T-shaped support member which is attached to one end of an extension member. The rod-like extension member is inserted into a hollow ladder rung. The paint bucket is supported by its handle which is vertically disposed directly above the lip of the paint bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,682 to Martin supports a container within a clamping circular band with a flattened projecting arm that is inserted into a hollow ladder rung. The support part of the projection arm that is inserted into the hollow ladder rung is relatively short and is not attached securely within the hollow rung. There is a possibility that the arm may be inadvertently extracted from the rung during usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,251 to McGraw is directed at leveling a paint can in two dimensions. The paint can rests upon a wraparound frame that is elliptically shaped and may be either closed or open at one end. This frame is rigidly attached to a cylindrical handle that is inserted into a hollow ladder rung to support the frame and the paint can. The paint bucket may potentially be dislodged from its position atop the frame and spill some or all of its contents, or be a safety hazard to persons on the ground.
The prior art has disadvantages that the present invention overcomes. These disadvantages are inherent in the prior art, including over-complexity and inconvenience of use. The prior art has a basic overall security issue, due generally to the approach to attachment of the paint can to the hollow ladder rung. The paint bucket has the capability to swing or rotate about the horizontally disposed axis established by the support arm inserted in the hollow rung. This is generally done to maintain the paint bucket in a level, upright orientation. The disadvantage of this approach is that it creates a perception of insecurity on the part of the user due to movement of the paint bucket while paint is being extracted with a brush, especially as the level of the paint in the bucket decreases. Additionally, to work properly, the devices in the prior art require multiple hands, multiple steps, assembly of the paint can holder, or assembly of the paint can holder to the ladder. A simple, easy-to-use paint can holder that securely supports a paint can on the side of a ladder is needed.